Simon's Dream
by Three Willows
Summary: Simon wakes up from a dream and can not go back to sleep. Baz comforts him.


~Simon~

The moon is almost full and shines like a night light, illuminating the whole room softly. I've been lying in bed for hours, or at least it feels like it has been hours. I had woken up from a dream. It was actually a really nice dream. I was still a little boy, maybe five or so. I was sitting in a living room, my living room, playing with some toys. Then a woman walked in one of the doorways. She was beautiful. Long, wavy, flowing hair, a reddish-brown color, sparkling blue eyes with flecks of yellow, her lips turning as if to push up her freckled face. "Time for tea, Simon." She said.

I followed her into the dining room and sat down in front of a cup of steaming tea and a plate of sour cherry scones. I took a scone and started shoving it in my mouth. The woman-my mother-looks at me and smiles. "Your father will be home soon. He gets off work early today. If you are good maybe we will go for ice cream after dinner," she says, all the while smiling with the love of a mother. I feel warm. Happy. I feel loved.

That's when I woke up. When I realized I didn't actually have parents. Loving, caring, parents. No big (or three person), happy family. I felt a stabbing pain in my heart and my gut twisting. Something wet slid down my cheek. I sobbed quietly into my pillow for awhile. This is why I couldn't fall back to sleep, I am too overwhelmed with sadness (plus my head hurts from all the crying.)

I turn to face Baz. It makes me feel a little better, seeing him resting so peacefully. He is inarguably handsome, a wavy lock of his inky-black hair has fallen on his face, over his eyes. I want to brush it away from his forehead. I can't stop thinking about Baz now. It's just so bloody hard to be so close to him without being able to touch him, to hold him in my arms, kiss his warm, tender lips. I want-need-so much for him to hold me in the dreamy, comforting way that he does sometimes.

Finally, after staring at his beautiful, smooth, structured face for ages, I decided to get up and go over to him. I put my hands on the bed and start lifting the covers to crawl in. Baz doesn't open his eyes but he makes a soft, deep sound like "hmmm," then scooches over towards to wall to make room for me. I slide in under the blanket to lay next to him.

Baz opens an eye to look at me and smiles softly. I smile back. He smells nice, like cedar. He leans in and gently presses his lips to mine. They're soft and warm (he must have had a filling amount of blood earlier.) Baz pulls back to admire my face. The back of his fingers glide along my cheeks and over my lips. He stops to lightly move his forefinger's knuckle in circles on my lips, then outlining them. My lips tingle and I can just barely feel my pulse in them. My breath gets a little shallow. I put my hands on his chest staring into his moonlit eyes. He stares back deep into my eyes, past them and into my mind, like he is searching through my thoughts. It is so intense I have to look down at my hands on his chest.

~Baz~

"Why do you look so sad? Is something wrong?" I ask with my hand cupping his velvety cheek.

"Hmmm?" He answers distantly. I lift his chin up with my finger and he looks at me. "Oh, um," he says snapping out of it, "I was having a dream. It's nothing really. I just wanted to be closer to you, I couldn't sleep. I'm really tired actually. Can we go to sleep?"

I decide not to interrogate further (for now at least). "Okay" I answer softly. "Good night, Simon"

Simon turns onto his other side so his back is to my chest. I put my arm on him, my elbow bent so my hand comes back up to hold his shoulder. Then I lean in and kiss his neck just below the back of his ear (where one of his cute moles sits) and whisper, "I love you." I lay my head back on the pillow and close my eyes, feeling the warmth of him against me.

~Simon~

I think about that. Suddenly it doesn't matter so much that I don't have parents who love me because I do have someone who loves me.

Someone loves me.

Someone who I love loves me.

Baz _loves_ me.


End file.
